projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Nintendo's Press Conference E3 2017
Did Nintendo blow E3 out of the water or did they disappoint their fans? Synopsis Everything was in line for Nintendo. Their competitors did not have a great conference, Nintendo has new hardware out. They were set up to crush it. And they didn't quite do that. "* I know new things were announced during the Nintendo Treehouse. But I'm only grading main presentation!" There were interesting things, but nothing incredible. A scissor reel with sexy people playing a Switch was shown. We already knew about FIFA. Rocket League was shown. It makes sense for Rocket League to be on the Switch. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 was the next game shown. There was not enough shown. There was just the main character by himself. His partner may be his sword? The combat shown wasn't enough to determine whether it was the same as the previous game. It looked more turn based. The style was way more anime-like than the previous game, and the aesthetics were very good. Jared thinks the game will be delayed until 2018. The first new game was Kirby for the Switch. It has four player co-op, reminding Jared of the Wii game. The different enemies are the companions. Powers can be combined by adding a combination of Kirby's abilities with the companion abilities. There were some co-op moves as well. Next was the Pokemon Company's Pokken DX. There was a Pokemon Direct last week where they said that the game was coming. Jared wants to see how Scizor plays. A guy at his desk said that a core Pokemon game is coming to the Nintendo Switch. They didn't show anything about it. It is hard to be excited about it when nothing is said or shown about it. Anything would have been nice. The next announcement was for Metroid Prime 4. Jared didn't expect a Prime game. Prime 3's ending had Samus being chased. Lots of people were excited, but all we got was that it was in development. It should have been in a press release. Jared would have preferred a CG trailer. They just showed a logo with in development. A Yoshi game was shown, which seems like a Yoshi's Wooley World sequel, but with cardboard. Doing a ground pound flips the stage. It reminds Jared of Super Paper Mario. It looks lovely, and pleasant. Fire Emblem Warriors got Jared excited. They are only including characters from the start of the series and most recent characters with nothing in between. All that was shown were cutscenes and a lot of characters that were already known. They did not show any gameplay, despite a previous trailer showing some gameplay. Jared thought that this would be delayed. How is anything going to work? That is not exciting! Show some gameplay that can't be described in a press release. The Zelda Skyrim DLC was shown again. It makes sense to show it here. It was super brief. It is funny that Skyrim appears in another press conference. The Hero's Path mode DLC for Breath of the Wild was shown briefly. The Trial of the Sword mode, gauntlet mode was shown. It looked intense. Master Mode is a hard mode. Jared was pleased with it, as there were differences between the enemies. The Stone Talas' now regenerate, and other enemies have different tactics. Bokoblins show up on rafts floating in the air! There were new masks to help find koroks. There are amiibo for all the guardians. Mario and Rabbids Battle was reshown. There was nothing new from Ubisoft's press conference. More from Rocket League was shown. Cross network play was a cool announcement. More was shown about Super Mario Odyssey. This reveal made it look so much better. Mario's hat can possess anything, which is weird! Mario's hat possessed a tyrannosaurus-rex! Bullet bills, people, goombas etc can be possessed. It was pretty brief with Pauline singing. There were exciting things in there, but the short time limit hurt them. If there were five - ten more minutes to show more snippets of the new game, Jared would be more pleased with the conference. There was nothing for the 3DS at all. They are saving a lot for the Treehouse coverage. Because of the Nintendo Treehouse event, the press conference suffered. Pokemon, Fire Emblem and Metroid were the weak parts of the conference. Overall, Jared gives Nintendo a C-. It is on the weaker side because Nintendo didn't show enough. They wanted to keep the conference skinny on purpose. Nintendo was one of the weaker ones. The conference that won E3 shouldn't matter, but Jared declares that Ubisoft won E3. It is a weird thing to say. Jared thinks that people can ruin their own E3 because of their own personal predictions. If none of someone's predictions happen, the predictor gets angry, but if they were correct, they say it was predictable and it sucks either way. Jared says that everyone has to take the conferences as a whole, not just what they as an individual want. However, it is fun to have a wish list. Jared would have liked to see Project Octopath stuff. He won't knock off points for it just because he wanted it. Nintendo has so many IPs that it is impossible to make them all at the same time. Nintendo is too good at their jobs. Some people expect too much and get unreasonably angry about it. Jared will show off more on his gameplay channel. Category:Videos Category:E3